


Yell at Me

by wackkypackk



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Arguments, Bad Dreams, M/M, Unresolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackkypackk/pseuds/wackkypackk
Summary: Sal broods after an argument with Larry.





	Yell at Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading, guys, really its so cool that people actually read my stuff... I've never been super confident in my writing but you guys' comments make me feel better. 
> 
> Aaaaalso, I made a Tumblr! I'm not usually about the Tumblr scene, but I wanted a safe place to put my Sally Face trash lol. Away from judgmental friends and my fragile following on instagram. So, if you want to see my art/writing updates, my Tumblr is mymangledsal! Also, also, writing suggestions would be, like, totally awesome.

_dude, answr me_

_im not talking 2 u when were in the middle of an argument_

Sal rolled his eyes. He had tried to call Larry, knowing that he wouldn't pick up.

_u r such a child, I am not going to argue with u over text and that's it dude_

Sally closed his phone, and set it on his nightstand, ignoring any incoming texts. He already knew that the messages would be from an angry Larry still trying to make his point. After fifteen minutes of livid texting, Sally was over it. He hated, absolutely _hated_ , arguing through text. It was annoying, pointless, and never got resolved. He wasn't a fan of conflict in general, and always tried to find a way to fix things as soon as they started, especially if the cause of the fight was his fault. However, Larry, as precious as his boyfriend was to Sal, was an absolute toddler when it came to these petty text arguments. He took them way too seriously, never gave up his stance, and ended up hurting himself more than he would've if he had just picked up the goddamn phone when Sal called him.

 _He's a coward_ , Sal accidentally thought, instantly feeling bad. Larry wasn't a coward... Sal just felt that he didn't know when to let things go. He also didn't understand that if the issue was so important to Larry why he didn't just call Sal to talk it out. Sal never found comfort in writing his feelings out. Writing was hard for him... trying to text his argument out on tiny keys and constantly flicking through the letters of the alphabet to form the simplest of sentences was even more difficult.

Sal took off his prosthesis to rub his face. It was late at night, and all this emotional stress was keeping him up. Sal lay in his bed, staring up at that ceiling. The darkened paint on the ceiling started to take different shapes, twisting into faces and eyes that peered intensely at Sal. He felt his eyes start to water. He rubbed his eyes again, trying to force the tears away. He unintentionally let out a little sniffle, aggravating him.

What was he supposed to do? Sal had never had any kind of relationship before. Though he liked to give himself credit, saying he was doing the best he could in this situation, he often felt so lost with Larry, despite knowing him for almost four years now. They were such good friends, why should their relationship be any different? Maybe that's where Sal had made his mistake: treating Larry the same he did when they were friends. Larry never complained about Sal not being "romantic enough," but Larry was a soft guy. He had intense care for every one of his friends and wasn't afraid to let it show. He wasn't afraid to cry and was always open with his thoughts, feelings, and aspirations.

Sal, on the other hand, found it difficult to voice these things. He knew he already loved Larry, even if they had only been "together" for 3 months now. But he still found talking to people so hard after 15 years of constant bullying and shitty friends and repressed trauma. Perhaps Sal had betrayed Larry by not being open enough... Perhaps in a relationship, you had to be completely transparent. The thought scared Sal, and he didn't know why. He had known Larry for so long, they were practically family (except not, because that would be REALLY weird given their current situation), but Sal had barely gotten accustomed to detailing his dreams to his friends.

Sal let out a shaky sigh, turning away from the peering ceiling, curling into a ball. He gripped at his bed sheets, anger igniting in his chest once again. His jaw clenched, his teeth tightly pressed together. He felt himself start to cry again and pressed his fingers tightly against his eyes. He rubbed his glass eye through his eyelid. He had forgotten to take it out. He groaned, sitting up to remove the eye. He pulled his lower lid down, scooping the eye out with his index finger. He got up to put it in the glass on his nightstand, then filling it with hydrogen peroxide. Sal looked toward his bedroom door, contemplating if he would leave his room to go wash out the now barren socket, quickly deciding that he would rather die right now. He looked back to his bed, sleep washing over him.

Sal then looked down at his phone. The small screen on the lid notified him that Larry had sent him 7 more messages, all surely novels telling Sally to fuck off. Sal rolled his good eye, turning back to his bed. He shucked off his jeans, quickly crawling back under the covers. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself enough to fall asleep.

It took a while and lots of mental shadow boxing, but he eventually felt himself drifting off to sleep.

It wasn't an easy sleep, but then again, it never was for Sal.

His dreams placed him in the dark, as usual. He flicked at the lighter that was somehow in his hand, eventually illuminating his surroundings. He looked around, seeing that he was in a tunnel of sorts, but it was all red and looked... wet. It smelt bad too, apparently. Sal looked down both of the tunnel's directions, both ways looking like dark endless abysses. He eventually decided to just go to the left, where he walked for seemingly three hours. Sal didn't know where he was, but he knew that he was searching for something.

Finally, the tunnel seemed to widen, opening into a large cavern. The ground Sally was walking on ended at a cliff. He looked up, seeing nothing, then looked down, seeing nothing. The air felt thick, and humid, choking Sal almost. He tried to breathe through his nose but it was too difficult with his mask, so he took it off, and threw it into the hole below him.

The action seemed to satisfy his dream, as the cavern started to violently shake, and Sal hurriedly scrambled away from the cliff's edge, dropping the lighter. It was pitch black now and Sal felt his body tighten with panic. He got on his knees, curling into a ball and bracing his neck with his hands. The shaking only went on for a few more seconds, before stopping completely. Sal felt his legs become wet, surprising him to open his eyes. The room was lit now inexplicably, and he could see that the wetness on his legs was from a lake of blood that now. Sal shot up, stepping further away from the blood. The cavern officially stunk with the metallic smell of blood. It was overwhelming and Sal felt himself start to gag in the thick air.

Suddenly, the cavern started to shake again, but Sal kept his feet planted this time. His body jolted with fear as he watched a ginormous figure rise out of the lake. Once it fully rose, the cavern stopped shaking. The figure was now completely exposed, bathed in the impossibly lighting, and Sal recognized it immediately. It was Larry's head, his face wet with the blood and his expression filled with hatred. Larry looked down at the tiny Sal, judging. Larry didn't say anything, but his face alone instantly mad Sal break down. He collapsed to his knees, sobbing hard. He felt his knees becoming wet again, but this time he did nothing to stop it. The blood rose higher and higher, eventually completely submerging Sally's body, leaving only his face dry. Before Sal could attempt to do anything, he felt his body being pulled with the currents of the lake, pulling his body down into the now filled abyss.

Sal stirred awake, finally, fluttering his eyes open. It took a little bit for his eyes to adjust to being exposed to the air. Sal sniffed feeling that his nose was congested. He opened his mouth, taking in a huge breath, happy to finally be able to breathe.

He sat up, looking out his window. The sun was barely starting to rise. Sal laid back down, trying to stay awake. He sat back up, this time reaching for his phone. The time read 5:45 am. Larry's messages still sat, unread. Sal opened his phone, not checking the messages, but called Larry instead. He knew that Larry wouldn't pick up, but he still tried.

Larry's voicemail message sang in Sal's ear, "Hey, dude, this is Larry. Can't answer now, and that's a bummer, but I'll totally get back to ya!"

The voice message tone played, and Sal sighed.

"Hey... Larry. I know you're still pissed off, 'n' its early in the morning but... Sorry. I mean, I honestly don't even remember what I did but..." Sal's eyes watered. "I'm sorry. I'm still new to this relationship thing... This friend thing and... just sorry."

He hung up quick, tossing his phone somewhere on his bed. He drew his knees to his chest and rested his now pounding head on them.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Sal's dream is based off of one I had a while back that featured my (now ex) boyfriend in Larry's place. I thought that dream was so cool and surreal that I thought I'd just use it, lol.


End file.
